zendikarfandomcom-20200216-history
Rhox
Rhox are a strong-willed and strong-armed race of anthropomorphic rhinoceri hailing from the nation of Benalia. Overview Warrior-monks and ascetics, rhox have a solitary nature combined with an innate dedication to spiritual contemplation. They have a reputation for physical prowess and an impatience for those who disagree with them. Rhox are characteristically terse and gruff. It is said that if you hear advice from a rhox, you would be wise to take it, as it may be the only thing you hear from him or her all day. Play a Rhox if you want: *to look like a rhino. *to be part of a rich spiritual warrior heritage. *to be a member of a race that favors the paladin, cleric and fighter classes. =Physical Qualities= Rhoxes are large, humanoid rhinoceri. Rhoxes are huge, slow moving and ponderous people. They have two fingers and a thumb on each hand, and their feet are cleft like a rhinocerous. Rhoxes have thick, durable hides and a large horn on the end of their snout that they use to their advantage in combat situations. Some Rhox carve lightly into their horns and then have dark dyes painted into the grooves to accentuate them. These designs can be very intricate and are usually spiritual in nature and are considered very holy by other rhoxes. =Playing a Rhox= Rhox are a very strong part of the foundation of Benalish society. Taking up a disproportionate amount of the Sighted caste for their overall numbers shows the nature of many rhoxes' character. They are slow to anger, slow to despair and hard to convince of anything. They are usually thought of as protectors of the traditions of the past and as warrior-scholars. While many people of Benalia revere the Divine Host, the Rhox are typically a little more removed from the idea. They tend to view studying and meditating on the principles of whichever doctrine they perscribe to more worthy of their time then pandering to the words of the angelic guardians of the land, no matter how holy. This earthiness generally resonates well with the lower castes of Benalia who are not as privledged so as to meet with the Blessed. Duty, justice, ritual and privledge are all important parts of Rhox culture. As loyal adherents to the caste system, it is important for Rhoxes to be humble, grateful, able and willing to do what is needed of them. Rhox prefer one on one fighting and duels to full on battles as the sense of ritual in combat is more appreciated. While the spiritual aspects of the culture are rightfully accentuated, it is never wise to underestimate a Rhox in battle. Rhoxes take battle very seriously, as it is a sacrament to them. Also, while it takes a lot to anger a Rhox, once that last straw hits the quiet recluse will turn into a rampaging, raging fury of holy vengence until the object of its wrath or itself is dead. Rhox Characteristics: Humble, stoic, loyal, stern, fierce, calm, reserved. Male Names: Ungul, Javan, Teleo, Asmoth, Sinorh, Aproto Female Names: Sumatra, Ceras, Siace, Plesia, Chilas =Gallery= Image:Ld38_sigilSplash.jpg Image:Akrasan_Reachers.jpg Image:1695_RhoxWarMonk.jpg Image:Mirror_sigil_sergeant_art_by_chris_rahn.jpg Image:Stf7_bantrhox.jpg